sc2_kobold_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
NOTICE: This wiki is now deprecated and outdated as several patches were added to the game. A new wiki is being used at http://koboldtribes.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page. Please make all future modifications there. Relevant forum post Dull Pickaxe Type: Don't use this perk!!! Type: Main Hand (Weapon) Crafting time: 18 seconds (Workbench) Requires: *2 Lumbers Stats *+4 Strength *+4 Dexterity *Hit causes -25% Movement and Attack Speed for 2 seconds. Rough Blunderbuss Requirement: Artisanship Skill Level 5 Type: Main Hand (Weapon) Crafting time: 24 seconds (Workbench) Requires: *1 Lumber *1 Stone *1 Leather *1 Iron Ore *1 Shadowstone Stats: *+3 Strength *+5 Endurance *Increases attack range to 4. Elder Wand Requirement: Artisanship Skill Level 5 Type: Main Hand (Weapon) Crafting time: 28 seconds (Workbench) Requires: *1 Lumber *1 Infused Lumber *1 Lambent Sunflower Stats: *Increases attack range to # (# = Willpower ?/? ?#?). *Deals bonus magic damage equals to 5% of target's missing life (Maximum 40). Enigmatic Staff Requirement: Artisanship Skill Level 10 Type: Main Hand (Weapon) Crafting time: 32 seconds (Workbench) Requires: *2 Lumbers *1 Infused Lumber *1 Radiant gem Stats: *+5 Strength *+4 Willpower *-15% Magic damage taken *Restores energy equals to 10% of physical damage dealt on normal attacks Obedience Rod Type: Main Hand (Tool) Crafting Time: Scales with Artisanship Requires: *1 Lumber Stats: *Has a chance to tame the target, chance to tame scales with Foraging. Lantern Type: Off-Hand (Tool) Crafting time: 20 seconds (Workbench) Requires: *1 Iron Ore *1 Radiant Gem Stats *+2 Strength *+2 Dexterity *+2 Endurance *+2 Intelligence *+2 Willpower *Scares predators and reduces heat loss by 50% but also reduces sight range at night. Mystic's Tribal Shield Type: Off-Hand (Shield) Crafting time: 25 seconds (Workbench) Requires: *1 Infused Lumber *1 Spicy Herb Stats: *+3 Endurance *+2 Intelligence *+2 Armor *Reduces energy cost of spells by 9. Vengeful Murloc Skull Requirement: Artisanship Skill Level 15 Type: Off-Hand Crafting time: 40 seconds (Workbench) Requires: *1 Murloc skull *1 Shadowstone Stats: *+6 Willpower *Bonus magic damage on attack against non-Murlocs (varies according to Willpower.) Gravesinger's Claw Lmao it doesn't exist. Wool Tunic Type: Armor Crafting time: 12 seconds (Workbench) Requires: *2 Wools Stats: *+4 Endurance *+2 Dexterity *+2 Willpower *Reduces heat loss by 20%. Iron Studded Vest Type: Armor Crafting time: x seconds (Smithy) Requires: *Wool tunic *1 Iron ore *1 Lambent Sunflower Stats: *+x Endurance *+x Dexterity *+x Willpower *Whenever you are the target of a spell.... *Reduces heat loss by 35%. Leather Coat Type: Armor Crafting time: 24 seconds (Workbench) Requires: *2 Leather, 1 Spicy Herb Stats: *+4 Endurance *+4 Intelligence *+6 Willpower *Increases spell damage by 10%. *Heal yourself of 75% of the energy cost when casting a spell. Sleeping Bag Type: Usable (Infinite uses.) Crafting time: 10 seconds (Hunter's Lodge ) Requires: *1 Wool Effect: *Allows you to recover Stamina without a tent. Torch Type: Usable (Timed Use X secs) Crafting time: Instant (Fire Pit) Requires: *Free Stats *+2 Strength *+2 Endurance *Scares predators and reduces heat loss by 75%. *Dissappears after duration expires or frost witch effect Reaper's Hand Type: Usable once Requires: *Bring 3 Skeletal Fingers to a Resurrection Shrine. Effect: *Summons a horde of Ghouls that attack your enemies. Garish Gladiator's Garb Requires: Winning the Gladiatorial duel to the death (you need to grab it before being expelled from the Arena) Magnificent Chef's Hat Requires: Satisfying the Gastronomist by bringing him the 3 meals he asks for. Type: Armor Stats: *+8 Intelligence *+6 Endurance *Passive: Whenever you finish cooking a meal, all your tribe gains +5 Armor, life regeneration and slower hunger decay for 30 seconds. Craven's Fish Sticker (Fisherman's Crossbow) Requires: Completing Craven the Fisherman's Quest by bringing him his crab shipment. +10 Dexterity +6 Intelligence +4 Endurance Increases attack range to 6.5 40% chance to fire an explosive bolt, dealing (# ~35) splash damage in a small radius "This clever contraption was invented by Craven the Fisherman to hunt big whales out in the northern frozen sea. It would be a massive overkill to use it on anything smaller than that, though." Murloc DoomHammer Requires: Slaying the Murloc Chieftain (100% chance of droping) Type: Main Hand (Weapon) Stats: *+10 Strength *+10 Endurance *100% Chance to stun enemies on hit, 8 second cooldown *Reduces stamina drain by 30% to allies in a radius of 8. *Activated ability to run faster Spiked Shadowstone Scutum Requires: Drops from the final chest during the "Treasure Goblin" Quest. Type: Off-Hand (Shield) Stats: *+8 Strength *+12 Endurance *+6 Armor *Deals 4 damage to melee attackers. *Protects from rain. Category:Torch